


A sempster of lies

by Redspider



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redspider/pseuds/Redspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could manipulate peoples' romantics feelings of each other, would you?</p><p>Aka. Shion has the ability to decimate people's romantic feels for one another.</p><p>Akward Oneshot/no pairings</p><p>(If it's gets feedback I'll maybe write this multiple chaptered with Nezumi in it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sempster of lies

Safu and I laughed as we both fought futilely to contain our composure.

I felt close to bursting until i saw a stiffened waitress give a curt glare to us both, gradually guiding me back to reality.

"Safu and I sometimes do this," I thought quietly. "Say the most ridiculous things to each other at the most obscure times."  
Maybe that's why she bothered to stay with me all this time.

Why she didn't give up, well, it's beyond me.

But I managed to push away that somber thought away as I dab at the remaining chocolate shake I snorted out after Safu told the most hilarious of jokes, and finally let go of a large breath I didn't know I had.

"You ought to stop doing that."

And small smirk curls on her face.

"Ah—I ought to, but I shan't."

And after a small bit of laughter and bantering, we finally get our ordered dishes, and start to eat.

And while we do, I pause for a moment before inhaling the burger in front of me to steal a glance at my friend. Looking at her ironed, hazel hair, her slightly sun burned skin, and kind eyes as she is about to eat her fries.

Today I took her out to eat, but to me, it was something else; it was my chance.

Finally, a opening.  
I closed my eyes, and focused as I heard the bustling of the diner around me, and felt it.

Ever since I could recall, I could feel things other people didn't. Or I guess, shouldn't for that matter. Like how I could feel a man that fancied my mother when ever he came over, alien, and complete strange. A quiet, yet thick feeling preoccupying the air around them.

And the entire world of discovery it ensued.

So as I focused, focused, focused, and focused. Because I could feel it.The soft twine of a crush. Connected to me. From her. Fleeting, but there; in its warm but squirming movements. Like warm waves lapping over me.

And as I stripped it redundantly for a good solid minute, layer over layer with a unnerving focus."I can do this." I think, and I work even harder. This has to work.

Decimate the feelings into a oblivion, get it over with, depleting her of a futile issue. To not let a friendship go that lane.

It pays off. And within moments , it's worn down and parts like a haze, disappearing like furling smoke.

I open my eyes, and what felt like like 7 minutes, is condensed into a second as I look at her again.

Safu catches my gaze, and raised her brow.

"What? Is something on my face?"

"No. It's nothing."

Well, of course it is, because of me.


End file.
